Love Lifts Us Up
by Livdarcy
Summary: One shot: Elizabeth comes to realisation that she loves Mr Darcy but how does he find out? He gets shown a bookmark that tell all her secrets.


Hi I haven't written anything for a while but I hope this makes sense!

**Love lifts us up**

Love: to experience deep affection or intense desire for another. That is what the dictionaries definition of love was. Did I feel this towards Mr. Darcy I certainly had dare I say it felt an immense attraction for him on more than one occasion but was it desire? Did I feel a deep affection for the often difficult and quiet man?

He had certainly gained my interest especially after the way his housekeeper spoke about him, and how attentive he was towards his obviously shy sister. Although was it wise to be interested in a man like Mr Darcy who quite possibly would never renew addresses. Now he probably would not wish to attach himself with my family because of my selfish sister who now bore the name of Wickham. Perhaps I did love him I did enjoy my trip to Derbyshire immensely. This had been partly to do with Mr Darcy of course, because he was kind and gentlemanlike and I think I enjoy Derbyshire more because of him.

He did look dashingly handsome, conversed wonderfully with the whole party and listened attentively to my aunt. No it will not do to think of Mr. Darcy he will be banished from my head, even if I think I do love him he obviously does not wish to know me or be a part of my life, no he does not love me. I loved to late and now I am trying to remove Mr Darcy from my heart and my mind this may prove to be difficult Mr Darcy being at the party and celebrating Mr.Bingley's and Jane's engagement.

I heard laughter from the sitting room the laughter of Mr. Darcy! The reason I avoided this gatherings was to avoid him and I had done so successfully. I had said I was ill and that I wished to sleep it off my bedchamber. Although I was now currently residing in my father's study rather than my bedchamber all because of Mr. Darcy!! He decided to bring a lady with him, a decidedly pretty young lady who was not his sister to this gathering, and I wished to spy on them and I could not do so from my bedchamber. Could this pounding in my heart and aching in my chest mean that I was jealous of this said lady?

After seeing the lady cling to Mr. Darcy's arm I decided that I did not wish to spy anymore, but I did wish more than anything to be in my bedchamber away from the horrible image this lady and my Darcy presented. My Darcy??!! Ha! He would never be my Mr Darcy.

"Elizabeth?"

I jumped and turned towards the voice of my father looking at me curiously by the door of his study, and unfortunately so was the rest of the male party obviously come to adjourn to my papa's study. Mr. Darcy being one of them.

"Yes papa?"

"I am most curious Lizzy. As to why you are now residing in my study when you should be in your bedchamber?"

"I was in my bedchamber but I decided to come and look for a book"

"Ah I see you have found one. Can I inquire into which book you have chosen?"

I glanced down to the book in my hands to find that I still had the dictionary in my hands, and I bookmarked the page with the love definition on. The bookmark which I did not wish anyone to see I quickly tried to take the bookmark out but it was too late my papa had already taken it off me, he was now probably going to make sport of me and in front of my hearts desire. I closed my eyes I now wished that I had just gone to the dinner and just bore Darcy and his lady friend. Even that couldn't be as bad this, now Mr. Darcy would know that I was in love with him.

I silently watched as my papa opened the page with the bookmark in and saw his eyes widen as he viewed the bookmark, and what page it was on.

"My, my Lizzy this is a development. A development I did not expect. I think I will need another person's opinion on this" he murmured quite loudly. Oh Lord what was he about?

"Mr Darcy would you mind coming here I think you would find this interesting."

"No papa please"

Mr. Darcy moved towards us and looked curiously at my father and then at me. I couldn't bear it if he saw the bookmark, the bookmark that I had held close to my heart. The bookmark I got made so that at least in my own world I could imagine that Darcy was mine.

My father handed Mr. Darcy the dictionary. "Would you please open the dictionary up at the bookmarked page?"

I watched as Darcy opened the dictionary and his eyes widened just like my fathers. I needed to get away quickly, and I did not want to see his further reactions. I quickly stood up.

"If you'll please excuse me" I quickly choked out.

I could not bear to see Mr Darcy's reaction on seeing the bookmark that read.

Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy

* * *

I'm not sure whether to continue this or not I think that I might and I know that it still needs improvement and work added to it. I just wanted to see what people thought of it, and whether I should continue it. I'm also planning on doing some more one shot's because I've only got one more GCSE exam left so there will be many stories to come. Also I am planning on updating Years Behind, thank you to all the reviews!!! They were much appreciated I will be thanking you when get the next chapter up. 


End file.
